Why Me?
by musicalbroadway
Summary: Miley gets some bad news, shes sick. She thinks this is the end of everything as she knows it, the end of Hannah and the end of her normal life. Eventually Moliver with an appearance by Nick Jonas. First Hannah Montana fic, so please be nice and review
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone, this is my first Hannah Montana Fan Fic. I hope you all like it. I love getting reviews, so please review.**

Why Me?

CH 1:

She was going to have to cut down on the skateboarding with Lilly, Miley thought as she applied cover up to her bruises. Hannah Montana couldn't have so many bruises and covering them up was becoming a hassle. She wasn't even sure how she had gotten them, she had a really bad looking one on her hip but she didn't remember falling or banging it. She put it in the back of her mind and continued to get ready, the concert started in 15 minutes, and she was running late.

* * *

She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow that night. She had a killer headache and she had been so tired lately, but she thought that was just because her busy schedule. She loved being Hannah Montana, but it could be so stressful sometimes and Hannah had a new album out. That meant more concerts and more interviews and TV appearances. Juggling being Hannah, along with school, had made her absolutely exhausted lately.

* * *

Miley sighed as she sat bored, in the doctor's office. Her dad saw one of her bruises and when she told him she had no idea how she gotten it, he had insisted they go to the doctor. "Teenage girls don't just sprout bruises, it's not normal" he had told her. That had been 3 days ago, she went to the doctor and after examining her the doctor had give her given her a prescription to have blood taken, she hated needles but she got the tests done anyways. The doctor's office had called and told them to make another appoint the next day so that's where they were now. Miley hated doctors, so spending time there 2 times in the course of the week was not her idea of fun, the only good thing about this was that the only appointment they had was during school, so she was missing school. She knew her dad was right though there had to be a reason for all of those bruises and the sooner she found what that was, the better. She hated having to put that cover up on before every concert and whenever she wanted to wear a skirt or tank top. 

"Miley Stewart"

Finally the nurse had called her in, another thing she hated about doctors, they always made you wait.

* * *

After making them wait some more once they had put her in a room, the doctor finally came in. The doctor came over with her file, Miley tired to read the doctors face but she couldn't. 

"Miley after reviewing your symptoms the bruises, the tiredness and weakness and swollen lymph nodes, I had a suspect what might be wrong. I ordered the blood tests, which showed an abnormal blood count, which explains your symptoms."

"What does this all mean?" Robby Ray interrupted, he did not like where this was going.

"It means that I think your daughter has leukemia"

"What?" Miley said. That couldn't be right. She knew from Biology that leukemia was a type of cancer. She was just a kid, she couldn't have cancer. Old people got cancer not 14 year old girls. It couldn't be right, she must have heard wrong. There was no way she had cancer. She took her dad's hand.

"Leukemia, it's one of the most common cancers found in children and teens. It's also one of the most treatable forms, and hopefully we've caught it early enough"

By then Miley had tuned the doctor out, lost in her thoughts. She wasn't going to die, was she? What about School? What about Hannah Montana? What were Lilly and Oliver going to say? Oliver, she had secretly had a crush on him for awhile, but now she would never be with him. Stupid Cancer, oh my god she though, I have cancer. Tears started to slowly poor down her face.

She heard her dad ask the doctor something, that was her Daddy, always there for her when she couldn't be there for herself.

"What are we going so that Miley gets better?"

"First Miley is going to need to be admitted to a hospital, they've got a children's hospital in LA with a great oncology wing. She'll need to get a bone marrow aspiration and biopsy, so we can determine exactly what type of Leukemia Miley has and what course of treatment would be best for her"

Miley started crying harder and her dad wrapped his arms around her. Ever since her mom died she hated hospitals, and now she going to have to stay at one indefinitely. This was getting worse and worse.

"Can this wait until tomorrow? I think Miley would like to just spend the day with her friends and family before she has to undergo all those tests."

"Yes but the sooner she gets started on treatment, the better."

The doctor gave Robby a list of numbers and doctors around the area and then left them alone.

Robby turned to Miley "Miles, to figure this out and get through this, just like we do with everything else"

"But Daddy what if we don't what if I go through all those treatments and stupid tests and end up like Mom.

"Bud, that's not going to happen, I won't let it. You're going to get better, I promise. Don't think like that, okay?"

"Okay"

"Now come on lets, go home. I've got to call some of these numbers and we've got to tell Jackson."

Miley got up off the bed and wiped her remaining tears, there was no use crying over something you couldn't change, right? Besides she had a feeling she'd be doing a lot of that in the upcoming days and she didn't want to get funny looks from the people in the waiting room. Oh how she wished that she could go back to an hour ago when the worst thing she had to do in her life, was wait in the doctor's office for a long time. Everything was so different now, and she wasn't sure if it would ever be the same again.

**so thats the 1st chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please review, it really helps and motivates me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone :). I'm doing my best with the medical so I hope I don't mess up. Thanks so much for the reviews, heres the next chapter of Why Me?**

Ch 2: 

Miley was quiet the rest of the ride home, tears silently pouring down her eyes. When they got back the house she ran up to her room saying she wanted to be left alone. Everything got so complicated and nothing was going to be the same. She had a million different emotions running through her mind but most of all she was scared, scared about what the next few months would bring, scared about what Lilly, Oliver and all the kids at school would say, she knew they'd never treat her the same, but most of all she was scared she'd end up like her mom.

Miley heard someone knock on her door.

"Miles, can I come in?", it was Lilly. She was going to have to tell her sooner or later, and she had been hoping for the "later" option.

Miley unlocked her door and was met with a huge hug from Lilly.

"Miley, your dad called me and told me everything"

"Really?" that was kind of a relief, she silently thanked her dad. He knew how hard it would be for her to tell Lilly.

"Yeah, he said you needed someone, so he called us."

"Us?"

"Me and Oliver, silly"

"Oh"

This was not. She knew Oliver would never like her now that he knew she had cancer.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"Tomorrow I have to be admitted to the hospital and have all kinds of tests, and then I guess I'm going start treatment. Lilly, I'm really scared, what if I end up just like my mom?"

"That's not going to happen, okay? I promise we won't let that happen to you."

Just then Oliver came rushing is into Miley's room, the look on his face told Miley that he knew everything. She got off her bed, where she had sitting with Lilly and ran into Oliver's arms.

"You know everything is going to be okay, right?" he whispered into her ear as he hugged her. Both Lilly and her dad had told her that, but when Oliver said it, she believed him.

* * *

Miley spent the rest of the night with Lilly and Oliver talking and watching movies, they did everything they could to keep Miley's mind off cancer and the days ahead. Oliver and Lilly slept over, Robbie Ray never let boys' sleepover but he had agreed that this night was an exception. 

They had told Jackson earlier, but he didn't take it well at all and went over to a friend's house. They'd never admit it but Miley and Jackson had developed a close relationship over the years.

* * *

The next morning came, and Oliver had left to go to school, Lilly's mom had agreed to let her miss school so that she could go with Miley, Robbie and Jackson to the hospital to help Miley get settled. They had spent most of the morning making arrangement and trying to figure out what they were going to do about Hannah. They had decided that it would be best to tell the truth, well not the complete truth. They were going to release a statement saying that Hannah had been diagnosed with Leukemia and was overseas speaking treatment, that she would have to cancel her concert tour until further notice. They weren't going to reveal the secret though, as far as the world was concerned Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana were still two different people. 

Miley was going to be admitted to a top of the line children hospital in LA, it was known for its great oncology wing. Once they had filled out all the paper work, they went up Miley to room, were they were met by a friendly nurse, her name was Katie. She had explained to them the different test that Miley had scheduled that afternoon, the bone marrow aspiration scared Miley. She hated needles and they wanted to stick a needle into her hip to remove some bone marrow. Katie had also told Miley about her roommate, who was off getting treatment. Her name was Stasi, she was 16 years old and like Miley, she was newly diagnosed with Leukemia. Miley didn't like the idea of having to have a roommate but she figured that it would be nice having someone around who understood what she was going through.

* * *

Miley laid in her hospital bed bored. She tried to watch TV but there wasn't anything interesting on. Lilly and Jackson had left a while ago, and her dad was in the hospital cafeteria getting something to eat. She had told him to go home with Jackson, that she wasn't a baby , she was big girl and she didn't need her daddy to stay with her overnight but Robbie Ray had insisted on staying with her, saying he didn't want her to be left alone. She didn't want to admit it but she was glad that he stayed, she hated being in this place by herself. 

She did have to admit that the hospital was impressive, she had a whole team of doctor assigned to her case. Earlier she had met Dr. Jones, her oncologist, he had performed her bone marrow aspiration, which was an experience she wasn't looking forward to going through again. She laid on her side, with her knees close to her chest, holding her dads hand and clutching Beary Bear with her . Katie had to hold her down so that she didn't. The doctor said it wouldn't hurt but it did, and even hours later she still felt it. Her fear of needles didn't help but she had the feeling that she would have to get over that fear real soon, she already had an IV attached to her hand, they were giving her a blood transfusion, which the doctor said would make her feel better.

Just then her thoughts were interrupted by someone being wheeled into the room in a wheelchair. Miley figured this must be her roommate, Stasi. Stasi didn't look good at all, Katie had to help her into her bed and she looked like she was about to be sick, and sure enough she did.

Miley looked her and thought, that's going to be me in a few weeks, isn't? Maybe this having a roommate, wasn't such a good idea, it probably would have been best if she didn't know what was in store for her. She didn't men to stare but she could help it or ignore the voice in the back her head that was saying, " That's going to be you soon".

**So there it is, I hope you all enjoyed and remember, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: dancingiceprincess: Hey, no I've never read anything by Lurlene McDaniel, I've heard of her though because she's Miley's favorite author, I'll have to check some of her books out. I'll take it as a complement that I write like a famous author :)**

**Heres Ch 3 everyone, thanks so much for the reviews:**

Ch 3: 

Miley hated this place already, she missed her bed and her room at home, and the food was horrible. The only thing nice thing about this place seemed to be the people, the nurses were all really nice and did their best to make her feel comfortable there, her roommate hadn't woken up so she didn't get the chance to meet her yet but according to Katie, Stasi was very friendly and everyone on the floor loved her. Katie had also told Miley about the activity room they had on the floor, Miley wanted to go there and see if they had any good magazines but she was waiting in room with her dad for Dr. Jones to give them the results of the her bone marrow aspiration she had yesterday. According to the doctor the results were going to tell them what kind of Leukemia she had and what the course of treatment would be.

Just then Dr. Jones walked into the room, closed the curtain around them so they'd have privacy, though it didn't really matter since Stasi was asleep, and pulled one of the chairs to Miley's bedside.

"So what did the test say?"

"Miley, the results of the bone marrow aspiration confirmed the original diagnosis of Leukemia, specifically Acute lymphoblastic leukemia."

Miley tried not to cry, after all she was expecting this but it didn't feel any better hearing it the 2nd time. "So what are we going to do about this?"

"The good news is that Acute lymphoblastic leukemia is most of the most successfully treated childhood cancer. We have very high success rates it treating this form Leukemia if it's caught early enough, which in your case we believe it has been. There are a couple of different treatments, but the first thing we're going to try is Chemotherapy, both in pill and IV form. We want to treat it aggressively, get you into remission and out of this place as soon as possible, Chemo's are best option."

"I'm going to lose my hair, aren't I?" Miley had seen cancer patients on the TV and in the movies, she didn't want to look like that.

"Everyone has different Miley, some people lose their hair, and get really sick, others don't, but even if you experience all the side effects it will be worth it in the end, you've got to think positive, half of what it takes to beat this disease is mental"

All of this information at once was making Miley feel extremely overwhelmed. She hadn't cried since being admitted to hospital, she wanted everyone to think she was brave and she didn't want her dad to be worried about her, but all this was too much and tears started to pour out of her eyes. Her dad made his way to her bedside and enveloped her into a big hug. Dr. Jones, left them telling Robbie Ray that he could page her if they had any questions, and that a nurse would be in soon to give Miley her first dose of chemo.

* * *

Miley and Robbie stayed like that until Jackson and Lilly arrived, Jackson had been really nice to Miley since he found out about her being sick, he even offered to drive Lilly to see her whenever she want so that she wouldn't be lonely in the hospital by herself. Jackson spent some time with her before leaving the room with Robbie to go find the doctor and to give her some time alone with Lilly. 

"So how are really feeling?", when Jackson had asked before Miley had told him she was fine but Lilly knew her better than that.

"Physically? I feel fine, that blood transfusion they gave me last night really helped. Emotionally? I'm all over the place. The doctor came in before to tell me about the treatment and I burst into tears because she told me I might lose my hair. How silly is that? I have a life threatening disease, and I'm worried about my hair. "

"Miles that's got to be normal, besides will still love you even your all bald, besides if there is anyone who knows what a wig can do, it's you."

Speaking of medication, Katie came through the door with a medicine cart and gave Miley a medicine cup with 3 pills in it. Miley sighed and downed the pills, no use prolonging the inevitable. As soon as Katie left Miley and Lilly continued their conversation as if nothing happened.

"So tell me about school" Miley said, trying to avoid talking about the disease inside her. Lilly told her about her the science test she had missed and a cute boy named Jason, who she had met at the skate park. It had only been 2 day but she had missed so much.

"Oh the entire homeroom made you a get well card, even Amber and Ashley signed it." Lilly told her pulling a huge card out of her backpack and putting it on the table that was next to Miley's bed.

They spent a little while longer talking before Lilly had to leave for dinner, tomorrow was the Saturday and Lilly promised she'd spend the whole day with Miley.

* * *

Robbie Ray had left awhile earlier, he wanted to stay with Miley but he couldn't leave Jackson home by himself for 2 nights in a row, so Miley convinced him she'd be fine by herself and he promised to be back at the hospital first thing in the morning. Miley was lying on her bed looking through a fashion magazine when all of a sudden she felt a wave of nausea and dizziness overcome her. Oh boy she thought its starting already. Miley ran to the bathroom attached to the room and got sick. 

When she was done, she cleaned herself up and made her way back to her bed.

Then she heard a voice say " you know, you'll get use to it after awhile". It was Stasi, she had left the room when Lilly arrive and must have returned while Miley was in the bathroom.

" I don't think I'll ever get use to this."

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everybody :) . Heres the next chaper.**

Ch 4: 

"Hi I'm Stasi"

"I'm Miley"

"That's such a pretty name. I met your Dad in the hallway before he was talking to the nurse, he sounded really worried."

"Yeah he was worried about leaving me here by myself, me and my brother are all he has."

"My parents were the same way when I first got here"

"How long have you been here?" Miley said trying to change the subject, she really didn't want to talk about parents anymore.

"Almost 3 weeks. I really can't wait to get out of here, I'm going to be 17 soon and I rather not spend my birthday here."

"I just turned 14"

"Hey, do you like Hannah Montana?" Stasi said looking at the magazine on Miley's bed, there were pictures from a photo shoot Hannah had done months ago, long before this nightmare.

"She's okay, why?"

"I love her. She's my favorite artist, I just love her music. You know I heard on the news she's sick, just like us, it sucks but it's kind of nice to know that we're not alone, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah" Miley said quietly

They sat there and talk for a few more minutes before Miley decided she was going to try and get sleep before she got sick again. She had a IV chemo treatment morning and after seeing Stasi's reaction to it she definitely wasn't looking forward to it. She did like Stasi though and Stasi was right, it was nice to have someone who understood what she was going through.

* * *

Miley didn't get much sleep that night, she woke up and got sick 3 times. Early the next morning Lilly, Oliver, Jackson and Robbie Ray arrived but she didn't get to spend much time with them before she had to go for her Chemo treatment. Robbie went with her but Oliver, Jackson and Lilly had to stay behind.

The treatment was absolutely horrible, it made her even sicker then she was the night before, and when it was done she could barely sit up in the wheelchair to go back to her room.

Once they got back to her room, she fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit her pillow but not before telling her dad to have Jackson bring Lilly and Oliver home. She didn't want them seeing like this, especially not Oliver.

* * *

Miley slept for about 2 hours before she got sick again. When she grabbed the bin that Katie had set by her bedside and got sick, she felt someone hold her hair back, it was Lilly. When she was finished she turned back to Lilly.

"I thought my dad told you to go home."

"He did, but I refused."

"Why?"

"Miles we promised each other we'd be there for each other no matter what. I don't know about you, but I meant it."

Miley knew she had hurt Lilly "I'm sorry Lilly, it's just that I didn't want you guys to see me like this."

"Miley, I told you I don't care what you look like, you're my best friend and I'm going to be there for you no matter what."

"Fine, you can stay but you have to promise me you won't let Oliver see me like this."

"Miley, he's one of your closest friends."

"I just don't want him seeing me like this, he'll never like me if he sees me all gross disgusting like this."

"Miley you're not disgusting."

"I don't care, Lilly you've got to promise me, please."

"Fine, Miles. I promise I'll help you keep Oliver away."

* * *

Later that night Robbie Ray and Lilly had left, leaving Miley and Stasi there all by themselves. 

"Miley you shouldn't push your friends away, you have no idea how lucky you are to live close enough that they can visit you every day. I never get to see my friends anymore" Stasi had obviously heard her conversation with Lilly.

"He's not just any friend. He's not just any friend, he's this guy I've liked for awhile now. I can't let him see me like this, he'll never see me the same way again."

"You never know, he might understand."

"I doubt it. If I want to stand a chance with Oliver I can never let him see me like this."

**AN: Sorry its so short, I promise the next one will be longer :) Remember to review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: BTW I forgot to say this before, I don't own Hannah Montana or anything in this story, except the character of Stasi and I don't really own her since she's based of my best friend in real life. Also for the sake of this story let's pretend the Jonas Brothers know Miley's secret. Here's Ch 5, enjoy. **

Ch 5: 

Miley sat up in her bed trying doing her school work. Even though she was sick she still had to do her best to keep up with her classes. On days she didn't have treatments she had a tutor from her school come and help her with her work. She was trying to concentrate on a difficult math problem, but found it nearly impossible. She missed Oliver, Lilly and her dad had been very effective in her plan to keep him away and she hadn't seen him in nearly three weeks. She knew this was for the best though.

She had become good friends with Stasi over the last few weeks. They did everything they could to keep their minds off the disease inside them. They played games, had late night talks and watched movies when they were feeling up to it. Lilly would always be Miley's best friend but in Stasi, Miley felt she had found someone who truly understood her feelings about being sick and what she was going through. Lilly had become friends with Stasi too, Stasi lived over 2 hours away so her friends rarely came to see her and so whenever Lilly came Stasi would end up spending time with her and Miley.

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Stasi asked Miley when she woke up the next morning, Miley had been feeling really sick the night before.

"Better then yesterday. Hey, where'd my dad go?" Robbie Ray didn't want to leave Miley alone when she was feeling so sick, so he had stay overnight with her for the first time since she was first admitted to the hospital.

"He said something about having to go pick some up at the airport."

"Really, He didn't tell me about that."

Just then the door to the room opened to reveal Robbie Ray and Aunt Dolly.

"Aunt Dolly" Miley said, getting off her bed to go give her a hug. She hadn't seen Aunt Dolly in months.

* * *

"Aunt Dolly, what are you doing here?"

"Your daddy thought a visit to cheer up, plus I promised you I'd help you do something about your hair", why'd she have to remind her. The other day when she was brushing her hair some of it had fallen out in her hand. She had called Aunt Dolly, begging her to help her figure out what to do. She loved her dad, but there were some things a woman was better for, it was times like this that made her really miss her mother.

"I'm so glad you here, how longer are you staying?"

"A few weeks hopefully, look what I brought you" Dolly pulled out a wig very similar to Miley's own brown curly hair.

"Oh Aunt Dolly its perfect, it looks just like my own hair."

"It better, I had that thing personally made"

"Thanks so much" Miley told Aunt Dolly, giving her a big hug.

Robbie Ray left Miley alone to spend time with Aunt Dolly, with the promise to be back later with Lilly and Jackson. Miley thought it would be best to just cut all of her so it wouldn't be as noticeable to her when it fell out. So with the help of Aunt Dolly she cut her hair really short, to right above her ear.

* * *

Later on Robbie came back with Lilly and Jackson. Miley put her new wig on to see what Lilly thought of it or if she'd even notice.

"Hey Miles, I brought someone to see you."

Oh no Miley thought she brought Oliver, I told her not to do that.

"Don't worry, it's not Oliver" Lilly told her, reading her mind. Lilly went back into the hall way and pulled someone into the room.

"Nick!!"

**AN: Sorry for the cliff hanger guys, oh and this is not going to be a Niley story, its Moliver all the way. Nick is just a friend. Also I hope you guys liked how I brought in Aunt Dolly, I know I really wanted her in this story but I'm not sure how well it worked. I hope you guys liked the chapter, please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay guys, here is chapter 6. I hope you all are liking this story so far. I know I've updates almost every day since I started this fan fic but I wanted you guy to know that it is not going to be like that all the time, I'm on winter break from school and I'm going back next week so I won't be able to update quite as often. Also in this story Nick is one of Miley/Hannah's best friends, I hope he doesn't seem to out of character or different, I'm not as big a Jonas Brother fan as I am a Hannah Montana fan, I just thought Nick would fit good into theses couple of chapters. This chapter obviously alludes to Nick's diabetes. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Ch 6:

"Nick!!"

"Hey Miles, I came as soon as I could. I thought you could use a friend, someone who understood what you were going through." He greeted her with a hug, of course Nick understood. He knew what it was like to have to deal with all the needles, the long lonely hospital stays, friends who meant well but would never truly understand, no matter how hard they tried ,and medications that were suppose to make you well but had horrible side effects that often left you feeling sicker.

"I'm so glad you're here. I haven't seen you in forever"

"I know, I wanted to come see you as soon as I heard but we're on tour and I couldn't find the time to get away. So how are you holding up?"

"I could be better, but under the circumstance I guess I'm doing okay. The doctors are really optimistic, they said I'm responding well to the chemo and their hoping that they'll be able to put me into a remission soon."

"How are things going with Oliver?" Nick was the only person other than Lilly who knew about her crush on Oliver. Nick finding out was a total accident but he promised her that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"I haven't seen him in almost a month. He visited me when I first was put in here but since then I've had Lilly and my dad keep him as far away from here as possible."

"Why Miles, you need him more than ever."

"I don't want him see my like this, in a hospital attached to an IV line. I'm sick all the time and never have the energy to do much. I mean when Lilly comes to visit she spends half the time watching me sleep or holding my hair back while I get sick, I can't let Oliver see that. If he sees me like that then he'll never see me the same way again and I'll never have a chance with him. Of all people I thought you'd understand."

"I do understand, but coming from experience, pushing him away isn't a good idea, and in the end the one who gets hurt the most is going to be you. So please do yourself a favor and don't push him away."

"Look I'll think about it. So how long are you in town? Miley asked trying to change the subject.

"We're spending the next week of the tour around California, so I should be around thru the end of the week. I promise I'll come see you again before we leave but you've got to promise me two things."

"What?"

"First you've got to promise me you won't push Oliver away anymore. Second, remember what we promised each other last summer? That we tour together this summer, you've got to promise me you'll do everything you can to make sure you're still around next summer, even if you can't go on the tour with us."

"Nick, I can't promise you that."

"No Miley, you've got to promise me. You're my best friend, I can't lose you."

"Fine, I promise" Miley promised him, but she wasn't so sure it was a promise she could keep.

* * *

"Hey Oliver", Lilly had left Miley and Nick alone in the room so that they could talk and decided to call Oliver and update him about Miley. That was the only way Lilly could get him to agree to stay away, she had to give him daily updates on Miley's condition.

"Hey, how's Miley doing?"

"I haven't really gotten to really talk to her today, she's in with Nick right now."

"Hey, how come Nick gets to see her and I don't. I was her friend first."

"Oliver, it's different."

"How is it different?"

"It just is, listen I've got to go, Nick just came out of her room. I'll call you back soon"

* * *

"Lilly thank you so much for bring Nick, it really help." Miley told Lilly when she came back into the room.

"I knew it would"

"I need you do to do something for me. I need you to bring Oliver here, I want to see him."

"What's with the sudden change of heart? I mean when I brought Nick earlier you look terrified because you thought it was Oliver, now all of sudden you want to see him."

"I promised Nick I wouldn't push Oliver away anymore. Please just tell him I want to see him."

" No problem."

* * *

Miley was glad that she had had her chemo treatment the day before, that was probably a first for her, because that meant there was little chance of her getting sick or falling asleep while Oliver came to visit. She had agreed to see him but that didn't mean she was comfortable with him seeing her at her worst. She hoped that Nick was right about this whole thing and that Oliver would still treat her the same way, it would absolutely crush her if he didn't. Just then the door to her room opened to reveal Oliver.

* * *

**AN: Sorry again for the cliff hanger. Like I said this will probably be the last time I'll be able to update in awhile. I start school again on Tuesday, I'll try and update before then but that's not likely. I really hope you guys liked this chapter and how I portrayed Nick and Miley's friendship. I know I've said this before but I'll ask again, please review you guys, your comments really do make me happy and motivate me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry this is so short; I started school today and only had a couple of minutes to write and wanted to get this chapter posted. I promise the next one will be much longer. My next update will probably be this weekend, unless I by some miracle find time to write between now and then, so enjoy this chapter :). **

CH 7: 

"Oliver"

"Miley, why haven't you let me see you?"

Oliver stood in the door way, he wouldn't admit it but she had upset and hurt him. Lilly and Robbie Ray hadn't told him anything except that Miley didn't want him to come and visit her in the hospital.

"I was afraid. I didn't want you to see me like this."

"You let Nick come see you"

"That's different"

"How is it different?"

" Nick understands how I feel, he's been through a lot of this before. I didn't think you'd understand and I thought you'd never see me the same way again"

It hurt Oliver that Miley didn't trust him to share everything with him. He cared about her more than he had ever cared about any friend before.

"Miley, why would you ever think that? Of course I would understand."

"I know that now."

"I'm one of your best friend, you should have trusted that I'd understand"

" Oliver, I have to tell you something"

She was going to tell him everything, the real reason she didn't want him seeing he, her true feelings and how she wanted to be more than just friends, when all of sudden they were interrupted by a technician who was there to take blood. The people in this place had the worst timing Miley thought. By the time the technician was done Miley had lost all her nerve.

" What you want to tell me?" asked her after the technician left.

"Nothing, I'm just really glad you're here" Miley told him pulling him into a hug.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter, remember I love reviews :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Guys thank you so much that is the most reviews I have ever gotten on a single chapter, you have no idea how happy you made me :). I was so excited when I saw all the reviews. I'm glad you all liked Miley and Nick's relationship because I was worried he might seem to out of character but I felt it was important for his their relationship to be portrayed the way it was. BTW guys there is a reason I said in the summary it would eventually be MOliver. I'm sorry if this story seems a little slow paced but I promise they will eventually be together. I'm trying to make this seem as realistic as possible. Thanks you guy for reading and keep reviewing. Btw you can thank my Bio professor for canceling our 1st bio lab and giving me the time to update this :)**

**

* * *

**

Ch 8: 

An hour later Robbie Ray found then like that an hour later. Oliver was sitting besides Miley on the bed, with Miley resting her head against his shoulder, they had obviously fallen asleep talking that. He wished he had a camera because they looked so cute and it would have been a great picture. He hated to wake them up, especially Miley since he knew just how difficult it was for Miley sleep lately but it was getting late. Although he didn't want to he went over to them a shook them awake.

"I hate to do this to you guys but you've got to wake up. Oliver I got to get you home."

" Daddy can't you guys stay a little longer?" Miley asked him rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

" I wish we could bud, but I promised Oliver's mom that he'd be home over an hour ago and you've got your spinal tap and chemo treatment early tomorrow."

There it was again, Miley though. Her cancer was getting in the way of everything lately, there were times she would completely forget about it and feel like a normal kid, she wished it would just go away for good.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow Miles" Oliver told her interrupting her thoughts.

"No" she responded quickly

"But I thought you said I could come see you again."

"I did it's just, I'm not going to be very good company tomorrow. The tests and chemo are going to take most of the day and when I'm done I'm going to be all wiped out. I won't be very good company. You can come visit me the day after tomorrow I promise." Miley told him giving him one more hug before he left.

* * *

"Miley's I've got some bad news"  
"You mean besides how I'm feeling right now? What is it?" Her treatment today definitely did not agree with her and the spinal tap she had had earlier in the day gave her a horrible headache. 

"Hannah has a TV interview tomorrow."

"She has a what????"

"She has an interview with Oprah tomorrow?"

"Could you keep it down? Stasi doesn't exactly know about you know who"

Stasi was sleeping and probably wouldn't hear anything they were saying, but Miley was still cautious about mentioning Hannah around Stasi. Stasi and Miley had become very good friends but Miley didn't want to tell her about Hannah, the last thing she needed her hospital room being swarmed with the press.

"Sorry, anyways you should see how many cards and letters you've gotten from kids sick like you. Oprah wanted to have you on because a little girl's, whose sick just like you, parents wrote her about how much you're story has been an inspiration to her. Oprah was hoping you go on her show and tell your story and let other sick kids know that someone like Hannah Montana understands what they're going through, that there not alone in this. I just could say no to her."

" How are we even going to arrange this, I'm not flying all the way to Chicago. And I don't want camera's coming to this place, then the press will know where I am."

" They're filming in LA for the week and I convinced Dr. Jones to let you out for the day. We'll rent a hotel suite and you can do the interview there."

" You told Dr. Jones my secret??"

" Don't worry, she can't tell anyone, doctor-patient confidentiality, besides I'd thought you'd be happy, you're getting out of here for the day. Maybe you, Lilly and Oliver do something after the interview and before I have to bring you back here."

" Fine, I'll do it" Miley finally conceded. This might actually work out perfectly, she could finally tell Oliver her true feelings tomorrow without being interrupted."

**AN: That's chapter 8, I hope you guys liked it. Remember reviews make me happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update but now that school and work is back in full force this about how often I'll be able to update unless I get lucky :) or my professors are nice to me. Anyways thanks for the reviews and here is chapter 9. By the way pretend that the song in this chapter is really a Hannah Montana song :)

* * *

Ch 9:

Miley was laying on her hospital bed still trying to get rid of her headache, and trying to keep her mind off her sick stomach by listening to her iPod, thinking about her interview that she had tomorrow. She hadn't been out of the hospital in over a month, what would all of her fans think when they saw Hannah Montana? Sure she'd have the wig on but the other effects of the chemo were more difficult to cover with makeup and clothes. She also had no idea what she would say, she did not like talking about her cancer at all, other than the hospital shrink that her dad and Dr. Jones forced her to talk to, Miley only talked to Stasi about it. But she also knew what it felt like to feel like no one understood what you were going thru and the wonders it would do for some young kids to know that someone like Hannah Montana understood what they were going through.

All of a sudden one of her old Hannah songs, Let Me Fall, started playing on her iPod. It was never one of her favorites, although Lilly loved it and had been the one who put it on her iPod. She hadn't heard it in awhile, as it was one of her first songs, but hearing it now after everything that had happened to her in the last few months gave it a new meaning to her, they truly spoke to her and she identified with it more than she ever had before. She turned up the volume on the song and for the first time in a long time she truly listened to the song's lyrics:

_It's October again  
Leaves are falling down like rain  
One more year's come and gone  
But nothing's changed  
Wasn't I supposed to be someone  
who could face the things that I've been running from?_

Let me feel  
I don't care if I break down  
Let me fall  
Even if I hit the ground  
If I cry a little  
And die a little  
At least I know I lived  
Just a little  
Let me feel  
Let me fall

I become much too good at being invincible  
I'm an expert at 'play it safe' and 'keep it cool'  
But I swear this is not who I'm meant to be  
I refuse to let my life fall over me

Let me feel (let me feel)  
I don't care if I break down  
Let me fall (let me fall)  
Even if I hit the ground  
If I cry a little (cry)  
And die a little (die)  
At least I know I lived  
Just a little  
Let me feel  
Let me fall

Yes, I'm gonna be someone (gonna be)  
If I take it as it comes  
If I face the things that I've been running from  
I've been running from

Let me feel (let me feel)  
I don't care if I break down  
Let me fall (let me fall)  
Even if I hit the ground  
If I cry a little (cry)  
And die a little (die)  
At least I know I lived  
Just a little  
Let me feel  
Let me fall

It's October again  
The leaves are falling down like rain  
Oh… 

She put the song on repeat and played it over again, she could believe that she hadn't really liked the song before and she know understood why Lilly loved it so much. She felt a new sense of courage listening to the song, why wait until tomorrow? She was going to tell Oliver everything today. She picked up her phone and called Oliver.

"Hey Oliver, I know I said I didn't want you to come today, but I've got something really important I need to tell you."

* * *

A half an hour later, Oliver arrived at Miley's room.

"So what did want to tell me?"

"Oliver, I don't think I can just be friends with you anymore"

"Miles you promised me you would push me away anymore, what change?"

"Oliver you don't get it. I don't want to be friends with you anymore because to me at you're so much more than a friend to me. I don't just like you as a friend anymore"

* * *

**AN: That's Ch 9; I hope you all liked it. Sorry for the cliff hanger again but at least I had her tell him the truth. I know its probably to clichéish but I had a hard time writing that. I hope you guy like the song. There have been a couple different versions of the song "Let Me Fall", this version is by Idina Menzel, and sadly I don't own it though I wish I did, lol. I'm absolutely obsessed with this song right now and I thought it would fit in nicely in this chapter, I hope it worked. I don't know if it sounds like a song a 14 year old would sing but just pretend it does, lol. Remember to review because it makes me happy :)**


	10. Chapter 10

** AN: Hey guys I'm sorry it has taken so long to update. I was going to update last Sunday, my only day off but I got caught up in the super bowl. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter; I hope the conversation between Miley and Oliver doesn't sound too awkward; I had a hard time writing it. **

Ch 10:

_A half an hour later, Oliver arrived at Miley's room. _

_"So what did want to tell me?" _

_"Oliver, I don't think I can just be friends with you anymore" _

_"Miles you promised me you would push me away anymore, what change?" _

_"Oliver you don't get it. I don't want to be friends with you anymore because to me at you're so much more than a friend to me. I don't just like you as a friend anymore" _

"What?"

"That was the real reason I let Nick and Lilly come see me but not you. I thought if you saw me like this then you wouldn't like me anymore, let alone like me as anything more than a friend"

"Miles I could never be like that, you should have known that. You should have told me the truth, besides I have a confession of my own, I like you more than a friend too, and I have for awhile"

"Really?"

"Really"

They were about to kiss, when Katie knocked on the door and walked in. They pulled away from each other, the people in this place really did have horrible timing.

"Feeling any better?" Katie asked her as checked her vitals, at first Miley hated it, but she had gotten use to having it done 3 times a day.

"Yeah, my head is still bugging me though."

"I can ask the doctor if we can give you an aspirin for it. Who is this?" Katie asked her finally noticing Oliver.

"Oliver, he is my uh best friend" Miley told her, not yet sure what exactly sure what her and Oliver were to each other right now.

" Nice to meet you, I love to stay here and chat but I've got other patients to check on. I'll find out about getting you that aspirin."

"Why do you have a headache?" Oliver asked her once Katie left.

"I had some tests this morning, one of them always leaves me with a headache even when I lay still like the doctor tells me. By the way did my dad tell you Hannah has an interview tomorrow, I'm getting out of here for the day and I was hoping Mike and Lola would go with me."

"Of course we will" he told her pulling her into another hug.

* * *

"So, what's the plan for today?" Miley asked her dad early the next morning.

"We're going to back to the house so you can get changed into Hannah and so that we can pick up Oliver and Lilly, then the interview should take a few hours. After that we've got the day free to do whatever you want, I promised Dr. Jones we'd have you back by 7."

"Do I have to?" She wished she could leave this world of hospitals and sickness behind

"You know you have to. It's the only way you're going to be able to get better"

"I know, I just hate it here, the sooner I get out of here the better. Speaking of getting out here where is Dr. Jones?" she was the only one who knew that Miley was leaving for the day, Stasi and all of the nurses thought that Miley was going to spend the day getting tests. They were waiting for the doctor to come give them the okay to leave.

"She'll be here soon, just relax."

* * *

A half an hour later they were on their way home. Miley hadn't been outside in more than two months, it was mid December now and the holidays were coming up. She had completely forgotten about them. She was silent the rest of the ride home, just taking in her surroundings. When she got home she ran straight up to her room, she missed it so much. She went into her Hannah closet, she need the perfect outfit for today's interview. Soon Lilly arrived and they continue looking thru her closet. She had lost so much weight that nothing really fit her properly anymore, they finally settled on a long sleeved flowy, deep purple dress that fell just past her knees. Soon after that Hannah, Lola and Mike were ready to go.

**AN: That's CH 10 :). Like I said I hope the Miley and Oliver conversation was not too awkward. I'm going to try and update tomorrow but I've got work and a paper due on Monday. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and remember I love reviews :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update, college life is crazy but I did make this an extra long update. I hope this came out okay; I've got a bad cold so I'm not thinking as clearly as I could be. Also I changed my pen name from flutesinger to musicalbroadway, I've had the pen name flutesinger for 3 years(wow I can't believe it has been that long, lol) so I figured it was time for a change. Also I want to say thank you again for all the reviews, especially to my regulars, it really does make my day to see your reviews. Anyways, here is chapter 11, I hope you like it :)**

Ch 11:

The interview had worked out better then Miley had expected. She wasn't asked any particularly difficult or extremely personal questions. Instead she was able to express how important she felt having people around who truly understood. Lola, Mike, Robbie Ray and even Jackson, who rarely went with her to any of her Hannah appearances, were there for her the entire time. After meeting with and signing autographs for a small group of kids who had written into Oprah, all kid like her that had various types of cancer, they were on their way back home. They had decided to just hang out at Miley's house, it was too cold for the beach and Dr. Jones had warned Miley and Robbie about Miley going anywhere with too many people around, the chemo treatments had weakened Miley's immune system, so even catching the common cold could cause problems. They were going to spend the afternoon watching movies.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Oliver asked once the 3 of them settled on Miley's bed.

"13 going on 30, it's the best movie ever"

"You guys are seriously not going to make me watch a chick flick, are you?"

"Please Oliver, do it for me?" Miley pouted

"Fine" he sighed

"Thank you" She squealed, hugging him and then quickly releasing him, things were still kind of awkward between them.

* * *

"Aw the ending always makes me cry" 

"Me too" Miley sniffled.

"Aw come on guys it wasn't even sad, owe" Oliver moaned as Lilly wacked him with one of Miley's pillows. Oliver grabbed another pillow off Miley window seat and threw it at Lilly in retaliation, but missed her and it accidently hit Miley. Soon the three of them were in a full out pillow fight.

"Now I got you" Miley said as she tackled him on to the ground

"Okay, okay, I surrender, now get off. "

"Make me" she said giving him a mischievous grin.

"Seriously Miles, you know that I'm claustrophobic."

"Fine you give me no choice." He told her when he realized she wasn't going to move. He knew she was ticklish and he started tickling her.

"No, Oliver stop."

"Make me." Oliver Mimicked her.

"Fine" she pulled his head to hers and kissed him. 0liver instantly stopped tickling her and pulled her closer.

"Oh my god" they pulled apart as Lilly squealed in shock at what had unfolded in front of her eyes,

"Ha, I knew that would get you to stop."

Oliver just sat there shock on the floor in Miley's room.

"Hey Lilly do think you could give me and Oliver a few minutes, alone"

"Fine, fine I get when I'm not wanted but you better tell me everything."

* * *

"So tell me everything."

Miley and Lilly were sitting in the back of Robbie Ray's car on the way back to the children's hospital. Oliver had wanted to come too but his mom insisted he come home for dinner, he had tried to argue with her but one she started using her "man voice" he knew it was pointless. Miley told Lilly about listening to Let Me Fall on her iPod and about the conversation she and Oliver had in her hospital room the previous night and then about the conversation they had just had in her bed room.

"So we are going to give this relationship thing a shot."

" Oh my gosh Miley I'm so happy for you guys, I told you everything would work out, that all you had to do was tell him the truth."

"Yeah, I guess you were right. It's just great to have something positive happening, amongst all this doom and gloom stuff " Miley told Lilly with a big smile plastered on her face, this was the happiest she had been in quite awhile.

"Yeah, hey where does Stasi think you are?"

" Well the nurses think I'm off getting tests, so I presume if she asks that what they'll tell her, only Dr. Jones knows that I'm Hannah but she swore to keep it a secret. I really want to tell Stasi the truth but I don't know if I can trust her the last thing I need is the press swarming the hospital to get pictures and interviews."

They spent the rest of the car ride talking about school and the holidays that were coming up. Winter break was coming up soon, and Lilly and Oliver were planning on spending every bit of it with Miley. They were going to try and convince the nurses to let the 3 of them and Stasi have a small party in the room, Miley doubted they'd let them do it but it would be worth a shot. So that's what they spent the rest of the car ride doing, thinking up ways to convince the Katie to let them have a party.

* * *

When they got back to the room Stasi was off getting some tests so they were able to avoid any questions.

"Thanks so much for today Daddy, I really need it. It was great to just be normal again (or as normal as being a secret pop star could be), even if it was only for a day."

"I know Bud, you know if I could make this all go away for you I would."

"I know but this was the second best thing" she told him giving him a huge hug.

**AN: So that was Ch 11, I hope you all like it. It took me three days to write because of my cold. Also I know you all wanted that conversation between Miley and Oliver to be in the chapter and I really tried my best to get it in here but I suck at writing those types of conversations and it sounded completely awkward, so I had to take it out. Anyways I hope you liked it and please review, it would make me feel better :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: First of all LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms, I'm glad you love this story. I did my best with the research using WebMD . Also my aunt had the disease and one of my good friends had it way back when we were 5 years old we're going on 19 now, so she's been in remission for nearly 14 years now, so I asked her for help on the facts, the rest I remember from when my aunt was sick. Feel to correct me if I ever mess anything up. Also I hope you get better and stay in a long remission just like my friend has. Also, this isn't an update. I have mid terms this week, so I need to study but after mid terms I have spring break, so I'll be able to update then but I just wanted to let you guys know whats going on. I hope you all are liking my story and keep reading and reviewing :) **


	13. Chapter 13

AN: So sorry it took me so long to update, I've been insanely busy lately with college and everything. To those of you who wanted more Jackson, he's not really in this chapter but he will be in future chapters, I promise. Also I'm Jewish and have no clue what people do on Christmas eve or day, so just pretend that I do, lol. Anyways thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Ch 12:

The holidays approached fast and it was now Christmas Eve. Miley and

Stasi had somehow convinced Katie and the other nurses to have a party for the entire floor. It wasn't going to be much, just tree lighting and some music but it was better than having nothing at all.

Over the last couple weeks Miley and Oliver had gotten really close. He and Lilly spend nearly every day with Miley and they were looking forward to Winter Break, so they could hang out more often.

The Christmas party ended up being a lot of fun despite the fact it was low key. There was Santa Claus for the younger kids and music and games for the older kids. There were even presents for all the kids on the floor under the Christmas tree. They weren't much, just little toys probably bought at the dollar store but it was the thought that counted.

In their room Miley and Stasi had their own little fake Christmas tree that Robbie Ray had bought for them. Miley got a Necklace and earrings for Oliver and the latest Harry Potter Book from Lilly, since being in the hospital Miley had a lot of time to read so books were good. Jackson had gotten her a Paramore CD and her dad got her that Z Phone (**AN: Is that what it was called?)** that she had been bugging him to get her for months, She remembered how she had told him that she couldn't possibly live without it, thinking back now she thought about how ridiculous that sounded and she couldn't believe that that had only been a couple of months ago. For Christmas Stasi's friends from home had come to visit her, Miley was happy for her. She knew Stasi missed her friends but they lived so far away it was difficult for her to see them. Miley had been thinking about the conversation that she had in the car with Lilly for awhile, and had finally made a decision, tonight after everybody left she was going to tell Stasi that she was Hannah Montana. It would make life easier and Miley hated keeping this from Stasi, They shared so much with each other, and Miley didn't think it was fair to continue keeping her secret. So after everyone had gone home for the night Miley was going to tell Stasi everything.

So that night once everyone left for the day, and Miley and Stasi were alone Miley decided it was time to tell Stasi everything. Miley made sure to wait until after the nurses had given out the night time meds and did the routine check before bring it up.

"Hey Stas, I need to tell you something" Miley told her, they had been sitting on Miley's bed looking at fashion magazines, Miley had to lay off her obsession with the Hollywood Magazines and tabloids because every week there was a new rumor going around about Hannah and battle with cancer, they always quote close inside sources and Miley was beginning to wondered what they were close to because it sure wasn't her and the rumors were never true. So now Fashion Magazines were the only one she looked at.

"What's up Miles?" Stasi asked her putting her magazine down on her bed.

"I have to tell you something. It's my biggest secret, only my Dad, brother, my friend Roxie, Lilly, Lilly's mom and Oliver. You have to promise you that if I tell you that won't tell anyone."

"Miley how can I promise if I don't what the secret is?"

"Just promise me."

"Fine"

"You know how Hannah Montana is sick just like us and is over sea's seeking treatment, well the truth is that, I'm Hannah Montana"

**AN: Cliffhanger. Anyways this was for the people who wanted Miley to tell Stasi the truth. I'll try not to take as long updating, it's just I'm in this really competitive Occupational Therapy program at college and I have to keep a certain GPA if I want to continue to be an OT major, so studying has been taking all my time lately. I know I won't be able to update this week because I have three essays due but next weekend or next week is a real possibility. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the update, please remember to review it really helps to keep me motivated and makes me update faster :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, I'm so so sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy with school, then Passover and now finals. I get done with School on monday, I promise I'll be updating next week. I just wanted everyone to know that i haven't forgotten about this story and that I still plan on updating. Please keep reviewing and reading :).

xoxo musicalbroadway


End file.
